Montague Castanella
Overview |badges= Lost Savior Midnight Squad }} He can be found inside the University. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) Information Member of the Midnight Squad Beyond his interest in all matters arcane, Montague Castanella has a unique ability. He is unaffected by temporal shifts. Somehow, his brain can perceive alterations within a timeline. He did not realize he had this ability until Ouroboros arrived and began adjusting the timeline to better prepare for a future attack. However, this has also awakened him to other adjustments being made by groups other than Ouroboros. He has taken the lead in recruiting heroes to join the Midnight Squad, believing that now, more than ever, their knowledge and expertise are needed to combat the Rikti as well as other threats. Initial Contact Hello, . My name's Montague Castanella. I'm a member of a group of people who have interest in matters of the occult and mystic arts. Perhaps you've heard of our group. We're called The Midnight Squad and we have been around for some time. However, ever since the Rikti Invasion, our numbers have been greatly depleted. It is my hope to change that. No More Missions For now, I have nothing more for you. Store Montague Castanella does not sell Enhancements or Inspirations. Lost and Found (Story Arc) Souvenir The Midnight Squad You look at the drained wand in your hand and are reminded of the events you have come to know as Lost and Found Montague Castanella came to you and asked you to rescue Percy Winkley, an adventurous lad who often got in over his head. During his rescue in a Circle of Thorns den, you came across some Lost. Percy told you the Lost were looking for something and the Midnight Squad wanted to know what. This led you to an abandoned office where you found a hole that went deep underground. At the end of that twisting cave, you came to a Rikti research facility and came face to face with Ci'dion, a true Rikti. You learned that the Rikti were attempting to remove magic from the world, thereby eliminating their weakness to it. Something had to be done. With the help of a Rikti scientist named Argot'BurWot, who was seeking asylum, and the new leader of the Dawn Patrol, a woman named Lady Jane, you and the Midnight Squad began to form a plan. You began gathering the pieces you needed to put together a device that would cure the Lost of the Rikti virus, the . With the wand in hand, you went to the streets and began returning the Lost to the people they once were. With the Lost cured, the Rikti no longer had any control over them. What will the Rikti do without their Lost running around causing havoc, stealing needed supplies and gathering intelligence for them? What effect will this have on the Rikti army? Only time will tell. Briefing Percy Winkley is missing... again. I feel like I've been doing this a lot recently, but he's worth two of any other Midnighter in our club. I need you to rescue Percy Winkley. Mission Acceptance Thank you for your assistance. He's been captured by the Circle of Thorns. They're questioning him, trying to get him to reveal the Midnighter's secrets. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go and find Percy before they get any information out of him. Please hurry. Enemies Notable NPCs * Percy Winkley (NPC Hostage) Debriefing Thank you for rescuing Percy. He's already handed over information regarding the Circle. They're attempting to divert the flow of all power to only those who use magic, causing all other origins to weaken while magic users reach new heights of ability. The Circle was doing this as a means to combat the Rikti's encroachment into their caverns. This definitely explains the presence of The Lost in those caves. The Midnight Squad has this information. I'll know shortly how they wish to proceed. Briefing The Midnighters believe that investigating Percy's information regarding The Lost and Rikti's involvement with magic is now our primary concern. I don't know how Percy does it, but that kid's good. Are you interested in aiding us in this venture? Mission Acceptance The Midnighters thank you for your assistance. Have you ever considered joining our fold? We've determined they are using a nearby abandoned office, but we know not for what purpose. Unnecessary Solicitation We need you to go into that abandoned office and find out what the Lost and Rikti are doing there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ci'dion Debriefing Ah, the Rikti and the Lost are working together. Not good. Ever since the first invasion, the Midnighters have feared the Rikti would begin to pool their intellect towards countering their weakness to magic. If I had to guess, that's what's going on here. Briefing Surprisingly, we've managed to glean some information from the computer parts you've recovered. It looks like I've got another rescue operation for you, a very untraditional one at that. Mission Acceptance I need you to rescue a Rikti. Yes, you heard me right. His name's Argot'BurWot, a Rikti Traditionalist being held captive by an opposing Rikti force, the Restructurists. I don't claim to be an expert on Rikti politics, but I do know that Argot has asked for asylum and the Vanguard have agreed to grant it to him. Since you found the intelligence, we thought you'd want to be the one who brought him in. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to track down the research facility where they are holding Argot'BurWot and rescue him. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ci'dion * Argot'BurWot (NPC Hostage, non-escort) Debriefing With Argot'BurWot safely in Vanguard hands, we have made a huge leap forward in this second invasion of the Rikti. Now we only have to hope that the Vanguard are forthcoming with the intelligence they get out of our new Rikti ally. Briefing I think it's time we brought in some outside help. You ever hear of the Dawn Patrol? Their original leader, Hero 1, was the one who took the Omega Team through the Rikti Portal to shut it down. Ever since that day a woman by the name of Lady Jane has taken over the team. She's recently come over to the States and claims to have important information regarding the Lost. She wants a meeting. Mission Acceptance Apparently, the Lost attacked the main headquarters of the Dawn Patrol. The Patrol managed to fend off the group but a lot of damage was done. You're supposed to meet up with Lady Jane. She doesn't want it widely known that she's here, fearing another possible Lost attack. Oh, and watch what you say about Hero 1 while talking to her. Rumor has it that they were more than just teammates. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to find Lady Jane and get the information from her that she's brought with her from overseas. Enemies Notable NPCs * (Guarding Lady Jane) * Lady Jane (NPC Ally, Hero, though actually Pet-class) Debriefing (Mission successful) The vial Lady Jane gave you contains some of Hero 1's blood. She claims that the blood comes from Hero 1 after he entered the Rikti Portal. I don't know how she got that, perhaps that's what she was trying to track down in the chest she was after. Who knows? There's also a data file regarding the research that Dawn Patrol was doing on the Lost. This might be useful for our new friend Argot'BurWot. Well done, . Debriefing (Mission failure) Even though Lady Jane was defeated and forced to teleport away, she managed to give you a sample of blood from Hero 1. She claims that the blood comes from Hero 1 after he entered the Rikti Portal. I don't know how she got that, perhaps that's what she was trying to track down in the chest she was after. Who knows? There's also a data file regarding the research that Dawn Patrol was doing on the Lost. This might be useful for our new friend Argot'BurWot. Well done, . Briefing I sent that vial of blood we got from Lady Jane over to the Rikti, Argot'BurWot. He said he would have a report about it pretty soon. I asked him to tell me what it was, but he said he would deal with you and with you only. Mission Acceptance He's in Atlas Park in one of the Vanguard compounds. This report must be important if he wants you to be the one to collect it. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go to Atlas Park and find Argot'BurWot. Find out what he's discovered regarding the vial of blood collected from Hero 1. You should be able to find Argot in the Vanguard compound they've got over in Atlas. . I've made a very impressive breakthrough in both my language and my research. I wanted to make sure you were the first to experience me. I have taken the vial of blood: from Montague. The blood is the cure for the Rikti virus in humans. In new words, Recent humans are the only terms affected. However, Rikti technological barriers still block virus. Magic: once again key. I've been reading local practitioners and one woman's name resonates within me. I believe she will be able to find a way over this problem.}} Unnecessary Solicitation . What can I help you with? A Rikti... on our side... trying to cure the Lost. That's impos... that's interesting. I would keep this knowledge to yourself. Many here would not believe you and if they did, there's no telling what they'd want to do to that... thing. I will aid you, though, as your name is well regarded here in Atlas. Take this wand. Once infused with the Rikti components, it should do the trick and get past the technology barrier nicely.}} Debriefing You just need one more piece and then you can begin putting it together. Briefing The time has come for you to take all the pieces you've collected throughout this journey and craft them into something the world has never seen - Mission Acceptance Montague gives something. You received Grave Dirt. Here is the last piece you need before you can craft the cure. Take this, and go to a crafting station here at the University to build this Lost Curing Wand. You should have all the parts for it: Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go to one of the invention tables here in the University and craft the Lost Curing Wand. With that you'll be able to cure the Lost of their virus. You should have all the parts for it: (table repeats) :The Lost Curing Wand is an Invention recipe that costs 100 influence to craft. You received the Lost Cure. Debriefing You've crafted the Lost Cure. Amazing. You up for trying it out? Briefing You've got it! You've really got it! By the dark gods, you have a cure for the Lost. A cure for the Lost! I never would have believed it possible. It's taken all of us to do this, but you specifically brought all of it together. Mission Acceptance The magic in the wand has only a certain amount of charges. However, that should be enough for us to get an idea of how to improve the process. If you're unsure where to go to find the Lost, I'd recommend checking out the following areas: Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go to Faultline, Kings Row, Perez Park or Skyway City. Those areas have the largest populations of Lost. Use the wand on them and see what happens. Hopefully, they'll be cured. Enemies Badge The Lost Savior Badge is awarded upon completion of this mission. Debriefing Well done. You've done what no one has been able to do since the Lost first started appearing. Now I just need to work more closely with Argot'BurWot and Azuria on a way to mass produce this cure. That will take some time, but from what you've helped accomplish today, you've brought hope back to the people of Paragon City. Thank you. Briefing With the Lost cure on its way, the Midnight Squad can begin to look at other avenues to counter the Rikti. Now that you are officially a member of the Midnight Squad, I want you to go to our club. It is a place for others like us to discuss matters of the occult and mystical arts, while also preparing for the eventuality of another Rikti attack. Mission Acceptance To get in, you're going to need to give the password to the man at the door. He's a Latin Student we have working as an acolyte of the Midnight Squad. As far as the password goes, we change it on a regular basis, but for now it is: ...oh, and welcome to the club. Which phrase calls out to you? * Ah, well. Perhaps I'm not the only one who has problems with Latin. Would you like to try again? * Well met, Midnighter. It is true that if one seeks to bring peace, one must also prepare for war. We have much to discuss. You should read over this briefing on the club. It should help get you up to speed on what we're currently working on. * Ah, well. Perhaps I'm not the only one who has problems with Latin. Would you like to try again?}} Badge The Midnight Squad Badge is awarded upon completion of this mission. . I'm glad you made it in here. This club has a number of interesting aspects to it. You should be able to get to Steel Canyon, Croatoa or Founders' Falls from here. Take note, you will see some villains walking around as well, but do not worry. They have sworn an oath to the Midnight Squad. For now, our agenda is shared. Again, welcome to the club. I hope you meet some interesting people.}} Debriefing Thank you for all your assistance. From now on, I'd recommend any further discussion regarding the mystic troubles we're facing be discussed within the safety of the Midnighter Club. There is no telling who or what could be listening out here. See Also *Lost Curing Wand